Our Song
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: [SongFicOneShot] 'Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama don't know.' Based on Our Song by Taylor Swift. ::larabaybee::


**(A/N: Lara here, with a penname change for those of you who haven't already noticed:) Okay, this kinda just came to me while I was...well...listening to this song:P Keep in mind, these flashbacks aren't meant to be in order or anything, it kinda skips around to different times in their lives. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or 'Our Song' which is by Taylor Swift. )**

* * *

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**_

_Flashback_

_They were riding down the highway in Troy's shiny, new, red Birthday Gift with the top down and the music blasting. Gabriella was sitting in the passenger seat, the wind hitting her face refreshingly, sending her dark locks flailing wildly behind her. His left hand rested on the wheel, steering, while she clutched his other close to her body, resting it on her heart, loving the feel of him being close to her. She looked around at her surroundings while listening to the music; it was an amazingly sunny day and it seemed just about perfect in every way. She leaned forward a bit and turned the dial on the radio. Troy looked at her in confusion. "Something wrong, baby?" She looked at him, wanting to say something but afraid of what he might say; maybe he would think it was stupid. _

_After mustering up her courage, she said masking her nervousness with a smile, "Nothing...I was just thinking about," She took in a small breath, "how we don't have a song." Gabriella braced herself, ready for Troy to burst out in laughter at her stupid thought. But he didn't. He looked back at her, flashing back an identical smile, telling her:_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
**_**_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
_****_Our song is the way you laugh  
_****_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_**

_End Flashback_

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**_

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sighed as she walked up the steps to her dorm. Turning the key in the lock, she pushed it open, slamming it carelessly behind her before walking down the hallway, into the master bedroom and collapsing tiredly on the king sized bed. School had been brutal. With almost every answer she gave to the professor's questions, it was wrong. She found it nearly impossible to focus. Moving her hand up so it could rest under her head, it brushed against something silky. Gabriella looked around to see what were probably hundreds of perfectly shaped, dark red, silky smooth rose petals. She was in total awe of the whole thing . A soft knocking caused her head to shoot up and break her from her trance. _

_"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" The amused voice came from the figure standing in the doorway._

_"Troy, this is amazing," Gabriella praised him softly. Troy grinned widely and walked over, setting himself beside her. He wrapped one protective arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, pulling her close._

_"There's a card," He whispered in her ear, picking up the piece of card sitting on the bedside table. "I love you," He reminded her before handing the card to his girlfriend of five years. She read it, a smile gracing her face and letting out the occasional giggle as old memories were brought up._

_End Flashback_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_

_Flashback_

_"Now?" Troy confirmed, whispering into the phone. _

_"Yea! Come on!" Gabriella whispered back, giggling softly._

_"Okay...I'll. Be. There. Soon..." He said, talking slowly and quietly so Gabriella could understand him and at the same time, so his parents wouldn't hear. He clicked the red button on his phone and sneaked down the corridor and stairs, mentally reminding himself to climb down through his window the next time, as the floorboards groaned with every step. He walked quietly as he could over to the side door; the closest door to him. Quickly slipping on a pair of shoes, he opened the door, followed by the screen door. He stepped out of the house and the screen door slipped out of his hands, causing a loud rattle. He silently cursed, reminding himself to stop doing that. Troy listened, holding his breath, and upon hearing the sound of a faint snore, he let it out, relieved._

_He continued down the street to his girlfriend's house. Doing his best to climb up the tree without making too much noise, he finally jumped over the balcony ledge, landing with a soft 'thump.' Troy tapped on the window softly, and within seconds, the door slid open and a pair of lips collided with his. They played a game of tonsil hockey until they both ran out of breath. _

_"You know...we'll...get...caught...eventually...don't you?" Troy reminded her in between kisses, not really caring much for the answer. Gabriella just laughed in response, pulling him further inside her room._

_End Flashback_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

_Flashback_

_"Next," Gabriella ordered, lounging lazily on the couch in her room. Sharpay obediently switched the CDs in the player. _

_"Why are you doing this?" Taylor asked, exasperated. _

_Gabriella just shrugged. __"Because we don't have anything better to do?" She offered._

_"You're not gonna find anything. No matter how hard you try, you're not gonna find anything. Troy said that from his heart; he's a romantic. Unlike Chad and Zeke who couldn't think up something half as good as something Troy's thought up to save their lives," Taylor continued, scoffing at how Gabriella's boyfriend was so much better than her's and Sharpay's._

_"We've gone through all our CDs," Sharpay informed the two, evidently having ignored Gabriella and Taylor's conversation._

_"Okay," Gabriella sighed as if she were going to admit defeat. Taylor's face lit up. "Turn on the radio." Gabriella finished. Taylor moaned, annoyed and dropped her head into her hands._

_End Flashback_

_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_

_Flashback_

_"So, uhhh...Goodnight," Troy bid her, nervously._

_"Yea, goodnight." Gabriella was equally nervous. She fumbled with her house keys for a bit, Troy watching her every move, the voice in his head yelling at him to just go for it. The voice stopped talking immediately and Troy was snapped back to reality when he heard the door finally creak open and looked to see Gabriella already standing inside her house. "I'll see you, Troy. I had an amazing time," She stalled, waiting for him to kiss her._

_"Yea, me too." Troy responded, simply. She gave him one last smile before shutting the door. Leaning against the closed door, she closed her eyes and made a decision. Nervous about what she was about to do, Gabriella opened the door again with a creak, surprised to find Troy still standing on her front porch. Wordlessly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. Looking deep into his ocean blue eyes one last time before she tilted her head up slightly and her lips met with his._

_End Flashback_

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**_

Gabriella sat next to her husband in the passenger seat of his red convertible in the same fashion she had for years; with her hair let loose, flying behind her. Getting a sudden idea, she fumbled around the car looking for a pen and paper. but came up short with a pen and a napkin; it didn't matter. She bowed her head as her hand moved swiftly across the page as she scribbled words down furiously.

**_And I... wrote down our song_**

**_

* * *

_(A/N: This totally took longer than I expected. I started this months ago, expecting it to be easy. It really wasn't...And I'm sorry if you found any mistakes of any kind in there...if you did, please let me know:) I hope you found it cute, at the least:P Review, please!:) **

Keep on rockin',

Lara xx


End file.
